raise_wa_tanin_ga_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Miyama Kirishima
Miyama Kirishima is Yoshino's fiance. His grandfather is the head of Miyama Yakuza group. Handsome and elite but there's something off about him. Appearance Kirishima has spiked short black hair with a few green or blue highlights. He is typically muscular and has yellow eyes. He is not very tall compared to Yoshino, as he was shorter than her when they were 13. He has dragon and tiger tattoos which he can hide when he is wearing a sleeved shirt. Personality Kirishima at first is a guy who knows that he was forced to fall in love with Yoshino, and admittedly tells Yoshino in the face to sell her body; in which she actually did and makes Kirishima instantly obsessed with her. With his obsession with her, Kirishima is extremely protective of her, revealed when someone injures or even harasses Yoshino, Kirishima goes his way to almost kill them. Kirishima is also incredibly strong, as he can kill a whole group with his bare fists. He is also very blunt when it comes to admitting his feelings, telling girls off instantly when he found out that they are too stereotypical. Generally, Kirishima has no hesitation towards any form of criminal acts, such as almost killing a mob of people a few times throughout the story. He also lost his virginity at 12. It is revealed that his own parents were also scared of his actions, hence passing him to his great uncle, Gaku. He is shown as somewhat psychopathic throughout the series to even his parents feared him. It is also revealed that he is not part of a yakuza either, just the great-nephew of one. Relationship Somei Yoshino She is Kirishima's fiance and they are also engaged to each other. When they first met Kirishima didn't have any feelings for her but once she showed her yakuza personality he fell in love with her. Kirishima even confessed her multiple times but was often ignored. It is shown that he cares for her well being unless she needs privacy. His side chicks Due to Kirishima being a playboy, he has numerous side chicks, which is about 8 regularly or more a day. He generally has no romantic feelings for any of them, but they all work out to be his 'friends'. He regularly mentions about Yoshino to them as well. Out of all of them, only two of them are known as Ayano and Nao Shiota. Some of them even goes against him and calls him out as total trash and that Yoshino should just dump him. It is also shown that he already have side chicks since he was 12. Miyama Gaku Gaku is his adopted grandfather, but generally he is his great uncle. Gaku and Kirishima doesn't have much interaction in the story, although it is shown that Kirishima is under his care since his own parents were afraid of his disposition. Kirishima also resembles a lot like his great uncle when Gaku was a lot younger and hadn't has his scar yet, as well as their personalities are also very similar. Somei Renji Renji and Kirishima doesn't really has any interaction, however, before falling instantly for Yoshino, Kirishima is forced by her grandfather to love her. Tachibana Aoi Tachibana is seemingly Kirishima's collegue whose age is very similar to Hotei's. He is very ruthless with him, and also gives him a curfew for where he gets hit by Tachibana if he breaks it. Tachibana also doesn't understand Kirishima's love for Yoshino either, and sees her as an arrogant, selfish and spoiled individual. Toriashi Shouma Shouma and Kirishima seems to dislike each other due to their care for Yoshino. Shouma sees him as a person with symptoms of a psychopath, while Kirishima sees Shouma as a 'swine'. In a side story, Kirishima also admits that he is jealous of Yoshino having more trust with Shouma than him, and wondered if they were dating. Eventually when Yoshino brings Kirishima back to Osaka, Shouma only glared at him and never talked since. Nao Shiota Nao is Kirishima's ex-girlfriend, and had intercourse with him when they were dating. Then later was dumped by Kirishima due to her being too 'stereotypical' for him, and due to that, Nao is trying everything she can to get him back, although she doesn't really love him romantically but for sexual intentions. Category:Male characters Category:Miyama Group